Meteo L-Drago
Meteo L-Drago is the evolution of Lightning L-Drago. Ryuga used this Beyblade in Metal Masters (in Japan: Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion). Anime Beyblade: Metal Masters It evolved shortly before Episode 25 when Ryuga launched L-Drago into the lava of the volcano. At the end of Episode 25, ryuga is seen launching L-Drago around the cave, apparently trying out its new abilities. In episode 26, It faced Earth Eagle, Gravity Perseus, and both Grand Ketos. However, the battle ended in a draw when L-Drago's left spin was countered by Perseus, and Ryuga decided he would settle it later. Game Meteo L Drago was released in Wave 6. However, it could be bought earlier with the L Drago Evolution pack or the Triple Battle Set. It is an Attack type. Pieces Face Bolt: L-Drago ll The Face Bolt depicts a dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylised version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago face is removed. Energy Ring: L-Drago II *'Weight': 6.03 grams The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike L-Drago, L Drago II contains rubber, mostly covering the circumference of the Energy Ring, and partially covering the top. Also contrasting to the first L- Drago Energy Ring, L-Drago II has "tribal" patterns upon the dragon heads, and between the gaps in which the prongs for the launcher are placed. The use of rubber allows for the increased ability for L-Drago II to "pain split" with an opposing right spin Beyblade. This does not decrease L-Drago II's smash attack because of the shape of the rubber. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago and Gravity Perseus , Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago II may be placed on Gravity, however this is not an intended use, nor is it effective in any known combination. L-Drago II, akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault mode (in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the gold Claws of Meteo) and Barrage mode (in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the silver jaws of Meteo). Barrage Mode has been proven better because Barrage Mode allows more grip on the opposing bey, increasing its spin-steal ability. Fusion Wheel: Meteo *'Weight': 28.31 grams Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold Claws. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold Claw. Perseus is able to be placed on Meteo, however this too is an unintended use. Spin Track: Left Wing 105 *'Weight': 1.50 grams LW105 has 3 wings protruding from it's circumference. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction. This feature is intended to create down force in the left direction, in order to stabilise the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage. Performance Tip: Left Flat *0.71 grams LF is a mirrored version of R2F, however is made completely of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. LF appears to be a flat bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the anti clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF gives an aggressive movement pattern akin to other flat bottoms, however due to it's jagged form, is more aggressive than other flat Perforance Tips made of plastic. Like all other flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with sliding shoot, or banking. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable bottom than RF/R2F with increased stamina. Other Versions *'Meteo L-Drago Ultimate Reshuffle Set L-Drago Version': Contains a red, and a blue recolour of Meteo. Contains two unique L-Drago II Energy Rings named "Assault Version" and "Rush Version", and a blue, white and purple recolor of the original L-Drago II Energy Ring, "Absorb Version". (BB-98) *'Meteo L-Drago Dark Flare Version': CoroComic special release. *'Meteo L-Drago Gold and White Version': A gold and white recolor released in the Triple Battle Set by SpinMaster. Trivia *Meteo L-Drago came from the word "meteōros" meaning "high in the air", or maybe Meteor, as Ryuga explained it had the power of the original meteor L-Drago came from. *Mereo L-Drago has the same LW105LF combo as it's Hasbro sucserssor. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Evolution Beyblades Category:The Top Ten Category:Attack Category:Season 2 Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:L-Drago Category:Mode Change Category:Attack Beys Category:Star Fragments Beys Category:F